railwayseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
'''Season 3 '''was on air in 2013 Episodes #High Speed Gordon!: Gordon Meets Two Diesels named Emma and Pip who are high speed Diesels. #Percy's Ghost/ Thomas, Percy, Toby and The Ghost/ Percy and The Ghost: Percy Tricks Thomas and Toby On Halloween Saying Theres a Ghost #Henry and His Tunnel: Henry Has a Shock in Henry's Tunnel with an elephant! #Duke's Return: Duke Comes To The Skarloey Railway #Thomas and Terence: Thomas the tank engine says that Terence is silly and looks ugly. But one day Thomas needs Terence's help. #Railway Season: Comic Relief Special: For Comic Reliefs 25th Birthday, Sir Topham Hatt is makeing a Game! #Railway Season: F1 Special: Thomas Meets a New Bus Friend named Bertie #Percy and Harold: Percy meets Harold and they also have a race #Rusty and Harold: Rusty Meets Horold and Peter Sam Funnel Starts To Wobble #Duncan (episode): Duncan The Number 6 Narrow Guage Engine Comes To Sodor #Off The Rails: Gordon Comes Off The Track into a Ditch #Oh Peter Sam!: Peter Sam' Funnel Comes Off #Henry Needs Help Again: Henry first needed help when he first came to sodor due to a leak in his tank, now this time it was his coal that is not helping him! #Off To Crewe: Henry and The Flying Kipper Crash into a Breakvan! #James and Toby: James Does not Like Toby, But When James Gets into Trouble its Up To Percy and Toby to Rescue Him #Thomas and Toby: When Christmas 1987 comes Toby and Thomas Need to help Mrs Kyndly #D199 (episode): Two Diesels come to Sodor!. #Terence, Bertie and Harold!: The There New Non-rail Engines meet! #Donald's Ghostly Scarecrow: Donald Thinks There is a Ghost a Ulfstead Old Stuck-Up, Harold and the Boat, Oliver and the Avalance, Terence Saves the Day!, Thomas' Fishy Delivery!, James and the Coach! and The Wrong Turning! were going to complete the season, But were taken off production line due to problams with a few episode like the quility of the scenes of "Old Stuck-Up" were poor, And for "Harold and the Boat" had the problam of models as Agly's model wasn't completed. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Annie and Clarabel *Oliver *Diesel *BoCo *Daisy *Bertie *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Duncan *Some Trucks *Annie and Clarabel *Trevor *Mr Percival *The Cast From The Past *Sir Topham Hatt ll *Rheneas (does not speak) *Bill and Ben (do not speak) *Toad (does not speak) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Elsie (does not speak) *Lady Hatt (does not speak) *Jem Cole (does not speak) *Martin of the Railway (mentioned) *The Zoo Animals (animals cast) New Characters *Mrs Kyndly *Rusty *Duke *Terence *Harold *Emma and Pip *Mr Ivo Hugh *The Rescuers *Nancy *D199 *Bear *Smudger (does not speak) *The Mainland Engines (cameo) Old Stuck-Up and Algy were going to be new characters, But there roles were cut. Trivia *Emma and Pip are the only Engines on sodor to be High Speed! *The Mainland Engines and Vicarstown Bridge are mentioned for the first time, Bill and Ben's models are used for the engines. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3